mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin McElroy
"Trans rights. Obviously" -Justin McElroy Justin TylerMentioned in Episode 204: Bait Kids "Houston's Native Son" McElroy is a co-host of My Brother, My Brother and Me. He is the oldest brother of Travis McElroy and Griffin McElroy, and son of Clint McElroy. Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy was a founding Editor-At-Large (meaning editor on the loose–an editor who cannot be contained; a wild and free editor whomst roams the wilderness) of Polygon (the video-game/ pop-culture site of Vox media). Justin and Griffin left Polygon in 2018, but implied they'd still appear in/contribute to video content. He had a case of the Mondays!! He had those old Monday blues!! He was just trying to chase em away!!! Is he haunted?? Is he fucking POSSESSED?!?!?!?!??!? HE USED TO BE GRIFFIN'S BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!! He also used to vape. #vapenash Also he is good out here He is permanently bonded with the equally eternal beach man Jimmy "James" Buffett. Any gifts to him can be sent to: P.O. Box 54 Huntington, West Virginia 25706 Early Life Justin McElroy starred in public access TV shows The Time Belt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y1dUD8tr8k and Kidsmag as a kid. Justin "Justin Tyler" McElroy is eternal. Personal Life What's up everybody his name is Root Beer Surge and he's a cool teen just like you! Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy is married to Dr Sydnee McElroy (much beloved by all). They have a podcast http://www.maximumfun.org/shows/sawbones, Sawbones, where they take a "marital tour of misguided medicine". Justin McElroy has worked at Blockbusters, twice. The first time he quit on his own terms, but the second time he got fired for stealing a copy of Fight Club which he says "was a very Tyler Durden thing to do."Revealed in MBMBaM Seeso, Episode 2: Resumes and Jamiroquai's Dad. Justin McElroy is married to Dr. Sydnee McElroy. They have a sweet angel daughter called Charlie who will, quote, "punch the moon!" They also have a new one, named Cooper. She (allegedly) poops a lot. Justin McElroy has never shown any sign of aging, because he is the eternal brother. Justin does Taekwondo. He possesses a "Nut Jar," which he fills with his own combination of nuts instead of buying mixed nuts on his own. He can beat you up, he just doesn't want to. But you're on thin fucking ice, buddy. He has been hit by both Griffin and Travis, but this is because he has allowed them to. Justin "Juice" McElroy is the Huey of the McElroy three, and thus takes on the duty of being the most responsible for his two baby brothers. Justin "Island Boy" McElroy is also the only McElroy (including their dad) to not use glasses, which is because he leeched up their eye power when he was young to make himself the most powerful brother. it did not work. Travis still reigns as the supreme boy (as evidenced by his viking-esque beard), although he is not eternal like Justin "J-man" McElroy. He's shaped like a friend and sings sometimes, but it has to be a blue moon for him not to sing any of the masterworks by his dear friend, the equally eternal James Buffett. Half the shirts he owns are Tybee Island model, given to him by family. Beach shirts relax him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeEbMykp4Pk When Lin-Manuel Miranda ascends into the McElroy family, as it has been foretold, he will actually become the older-middlest brother, in spite of Lin being older than Justin "Babyface" McElroy. This is because the McElroys actually measure age in how many cheesy palm print shirts they own, rather than time. That's why Griffin always will remain in Forbes 30 under 30, since Griffin owns only cool cat shirts. Justin in fact had a former spouse, named Dwight Slappe, with whom he had a YouTube show, called "Things I Bought At Sheetz", that ran for 3 beautiful, emotional seasons. The only way to kill Justin McElroy was revealed by Griffin in Episode 146 where he says "The only way to kill Justin is to poison him with the bio-toxin while he's drowning and being electrocuted." Justin can only be damaged at the end of his third attack phase, after firing his bow six times. Once he has been attacked in this phase, he will stumble back into the eel tank, at which point he will open his mouth. If the player successfully shoots it with a poison aspect weapon, he will take between 35 and 50 damage. He is weak to poison damage. Everything he ever does is completely valid. Recurring Segments * The Money Zone * The Billing Department * Farm Wisdom * Haunted Doll Watch * Munch Squad * That's a Christmas to me * Minion Quotes (formerly on this page as 'idk what the stitch thing is called') Running Goofs Though it has been some time since Justin "Root Beer Surge" McElroy utilized this particular technique, he once frequently utilized “putting some jelly on it” as a deterrent/prank. The greatest prank he has ever pulled, however, is making the enraptured audience believe we can actually hear him and the podcast is not two brothers rambling with the shared voice in their heads. We hear him too, you see. That voice in your head, that you are listening to right now? A fearsome hivemind-esque creature only known as Justin "Hoops" McElroy. Notable Impressions Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy's notable impressions include Edward Snowden Amelie, and vocaloid superstar Hatsune Miku. Most recently debuting his Steve Martin impression, which he learned from personal, 1-2-1 Skype sessions with Steve Fartin himself. Jimmy Buffett Starting around Episode 196, Justin "Alpha" McElroy became obsessed with his current rival, the equally eternal James "Jimmy" Buffett. This has escalated to the point where it dominates his spotify account, much to the shame and disappointment of Griffin. Older-middlest brother Lin-Manuel Miranda used his Broadway Icon Powers to allow the eternal beach man James Buffett and Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy to meet for Justin's birthdayEpisode 380: Nuthead. During this meeting, Justin "The Kid" McElroy and James likely formed an Island Bond, through Justin "Pasta Man" McElroy's good Island Boy vibes, which may have charmed Mr. Jimmy Buffett into accepting the role of a Guestspert on the podcastEpisode 383: Fins up. This is only a theory, but many believe that Jimmy Buffett is an all powerful ocean spirit that makes his own decisions, therefore he could have decided to be a guestspert with or without an Island Bond. Other Shows * The Adventure Zone (with Griffin, Travis and Clint McElroy; MaxFun) * Sawbones (with Dr. Sydnee McElroy; MaxFun) * The Empty Bowl (Independently created with Dan Goubert) * The McElroy Brothers Will Be In Trolls: World Tour * Til Death Do Us Blart (annually) * Munch Squad (purportedly a "podcast within a podcast") * Charlie and Daddy Show (with his daughter, Charlie) * Besties (with Griffin, Chris Plante, and Russ Frushtick; Spotify Studios) * Smart Stuff (with Roman Mars; fictional)Though a 90 second demo was made and could be listened to here. Video removed from YouTube, no known alternate source. * Joystiq Podcast (discontinued) * Losing The Sheen (discontinued) * Satellite Dish with Justin and Sydnee (discontinued) * Things I Bought At Sheetz (with Dwight Slappe; video series, discontinued) * Quality Control (Polygon; passed the buck to Charlie Hall) References Category:Hosts Category:Amelie Category:Farm Wisdom Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:People